My not so perfect life
by Hells-lil-Angels
Summary: Was Rescue me! Title sucked, so I changed it. Gin is being abused by her husband in private and goes through the drama that is her life. Draco helps her in the end. But, did he do it soon enough?
1. Dissy dis dis

HELLO!!! I don't own this series. Why? Cause if I did, I'd buy FF cause they're EVIL!!!!

WARNING: This features sucicide themes, abuse, rape and many other bad things!!! But hey, why6 not be like some idiot and snitch to FF and say I did something wrong

****

*Glares * I dare you too. I seriously want you too. Because I swear I'll-

*CENSOR *

~Dannie7


	2. Pain

AN: This was written out of frustration and anger. So, I'm not really THAT cruel. But, the person getting hurt represents who this is dedicated to.

This is dedicated to FF.net. I hope you like it.

-******************* Chapter 1 ***********************-

I looked into the mirror. I looked like I have recently. Red hair fuzzed up and everywhere. Dull looking hazel eyes. Pale skin covered with scrapes and bruises. That's the way I looked now, when I woke up. 

Thinking of the night before, I looked back into the master bedroom, at that lump on the bed. The lump that was actually a man. A man who did this to me every night.

---------------------------------------------- Flash back -------------------------------------------

"What are you doing?" a voice asked harshly.

I had been sitting in the white walled master bedroom in the wondrous mansion I lived in. My overly wealthy husband had brought it, saying it would be filled with children. But, not one small creature lived in the house. There were no children here.

"Nothing," I told him, trying to cover it up. I had been reading a book from the library. The one I wasn't supposed to go in.

"You're lying," he said, walking over to me.

"It's nothing darling," I said, hoping he would believe it. But, one glance at his face told me he didn't.

"Give it to me," he demanded. Knowing all to well of what would happen if I didn't, I handed the book over.

"You went in there?" he asked me, throwing the book over his shoulder.

"Yes," I confessed, taking a deep breath. God only knows what he would do when he was mad.

"I told you about that," he said, stepping closer to me. "I thought you understood. You were a smart girl. Now, why would you disobey me?"

"I'm so-" I was cut off by him grabbing me around the neck and lifting me to my feet. He slammed me against the wall, leaning close.

"Too late Gin," he told me.

Suddenly, I was thrown onto the floor and felt a sharp pain in my stomach. He was kicking me, as he often did when mad. But, before I knew it, he was dragging me up, again.

"I warned you," he hissed at me, his face showing only rage. "I told you before that I'd punish you."

He slapped me hard on the face with such force I cried out in pain. He punched me then, with his strong hands, right in my stomach. Then, he threw me down again and held me down, making sure I couldn't move.

"I told you about that room," he said, banging my head against the floor. He still was holding me by a neck, a warning that if I moved, he'd choke me.

He banged me down again and I closed my eyes. He slapped my face again, just as hard as before.

"I want you to see this," he said. "I want you to remember this. Because, if you go in there again, I will kill you. You're just making it worse."

Before I could reply, even before I could beg forgiveness, pain racked my body. He always did this. When he didn't want to hit anymore because his hands hurt. He'd say a few words and I'd feel pain, the most horrible pain ever created. 

"Get over here," he demanded, pulling me up. He flung me on the bed, ignoring the fact that he beat me badly. That my body was aching from his pounding on it.

And he did it again. He took me. It wasn't like how it was in the beginning. Before, it was amazing. Passion and love everywhere. But now, it's nothing. It's just pain. Pain that he takes no notice of.

And, after collapsing on me, he rolled over and slept, ignoring me as usual.

-------------------------------------- Present --------------------------

Sighing, I walked back into the room. Being as quiet as possible, I walked back to the bed and slipped in. But, I couldn't fool him. He knew I had woken up.

"I love you," he muttered, rolling over and holding me close.

"I love you too Harry," I said, putting my arm over him.

************

/*

*

*

*

*

*

CHEESE!!!

-*-

*-*-*

-*-*-*-

*--*-*-*-*

-*-*-*-*-*-

*-*-*-*-*

*--*-*-*-

*-*-**-**

See that FF?? That's what I felt like when I read your E-mail. Have a nice day!! J J J J J J J 


	3. Cycle

AN: Hey, It's me again. I'm working at it again. I must keep working. Why? Cause I'm bored.

This is dedicated to whoever snitched. I hate you.

********************** Chapter 2 ****************

I woke and felt coldness on the bed. Harry had left for work. Sighing, I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to shower. As usual, I was late for work, which was bad because I had a new partner on a case I was working on. My old partner, Lillian, had been fired from the firm.

I work as a wizard/witch lawyer. We help Wizards/witches who have gotten in trouble with the magical or muggle law. I was dealing with a murder case. A wizard had murdered an entire muggle family. Instead of using a spell, he did it with his own bare hands. A relative, who I was representing, basically had the case.

I dressed in my usual black suit and apperated to the firm. I walked past the busy secretaries and walked into a room with glass around it. It was my office. My secretary, as usual, was late for work. I had just sat down, when the door opened.

"There you are," a warm voice said. I looked up to see my boss, Robert Clemens. He's a nice man, but a bit forgetful at times. He stands at about 6'0" and has nice hazel eyes and sandy blonde hair. He has pale skin and always wears a business suit. He deals with the muggles most of the time, so he couldn't wear robes.

"You were looking?" I asked, wondering why he was looking for me.

"Your new partner is here," he said, gesturing for a man outside to come in.

In walked a very handsome man. He had long blonde hair that he wore in a ponytail and pale skin. He stood at about 5'10" and had the most dazzling gray eyes and was wearing a white suit with a black shit on the inside. He had shiny black shoes on his feet.

"This is your partner," Mr. Clemens said. "Mrs. Potter. Potter, this is Mr. Malfoy, our new lawyer." This shocked me even more. This was DRACO MALFOY? He had been missing for about 5 or 6 years. No one knew where he had sneaked off to.

"We know each other," he told the boss, looking me over.

"Good," he said. "I'll leave you to it." With that, Mr. Clemens left the room, leaving the two of us alone.

"How are you doing Virginia?" he asked, sitting in the chair in front of my desk.

"Fine," I told him, over the shock.

"I heard you married Potter," he said, looking around my office.

"I did 3 years ago," I told him. "Things have been really great, even though we haven't had any kids yet."

"Why not?" he asked, looking at me. "With that Weasley blood, I would've thought you'd have 4 by now."  
"I had a miscarriage," I told him, looking at my desk. "Twice. We decided to wait a while before trying again."

"That's sad," he said, his voice laced with sympathy.

"What about you?" I asked, wanting to get off the subject.

"I'm fine," he said, looking around again. "I have my inheritance. I sold the manor and brought a new one. I haven't settled down yet, though. Haven't found the right girl."

"You will," I told him. "Now, let me explain to you everything we have so far…"

And we got to work, trying to figure out what would make our case relevant.

(AN: I have no idea what I'm saying, but I sound smart. RIGHT?)

*************************** After work ****************************

I apperated home and walked into the Master bedroom. I was bone tired from work. All I wanted to do was take a hot bath and sleep. But, I knew I wouldn't. Not with him around.

"Hey Gin," Harry said, walking into the room. He was, as usual, drinking whiskey. He always did that when he came home.

"Hello Harry," I said, sitting in my chair by the fire.

"So I heard you were working with Malfoy," he said, sitting in a chair next to mine, sipping his alcohol.

"I am," I told him. 

"So what did you tell him?" Harry asked, looking me in the eye.

"About our marriage?" I asked, watching him nod his answer. "I told him we're happily married with no kids."

"Did you tell him how you lost the kids?" Harry asked, standing.

"No," I told him, shaking my head. I knew how he was when he was drunk.

"You're lying," he hissed, grabbing my arm.

"No," I screamed as he hauled me up, trying to get away. "I didn't. Harry please."

And the horrible cycle that is my life started over again. It was just liked how it was every night. He'd beat me senseless and then take me. Not caring if I was bleeding on him or if I was going through pain. All he cared was that he did it. And, as always, he left me alone afterwards.

************************ Next day *********************

As usual, Harry had left before I woke up. I passed out before I could fix myself up, so I'd be even later then usual. I walked into the bathroom and shower, cleaning my skin and the scrapes and bruises. Then, I climbed out and used the many creams I had to make the bruises fade so you could hardly see then and heal the cuts. 

I put my black suit on, and apperated to work. Walking past all the secretaries, I looked to see that mine was still not at work. I shook my head and walked into my office. Inside, Draco sat, drinking some coffee. But, he was not alone.

Neville Longbottom, a friend from my school days, was string out the window, back to me. Then, he turned around, hearing my heals on the floor. Most women thought he was a sight to see. Pale, muscled arms, 5'11", short black hair, light blue eyes. They thought he was a classy looking guy.

But, Neville also had a few things that steered you away from that. He had an earring in his ear and a tongue ring that was visible when he was talking. He had tattoos on his body. One on his arm that was a heart being stabbed with a knife and one with a heart and his wife's name on it. The rest were on various places on his body.

"Hey Gin," he said, walking over and giving me a hug. "I wanted to stop by and check in on you. I know you haven't seen me much, but you know Angelica's pregnant. She's been rather moody and doesn't want to do what she's supposed to."

Angelica is his wife. They've been married about 2 years and are about to have their first child.

"It's okay," I told him, sitting at my desk. "Harry's kept me busy. And I have to work on this case."

"So nothing's changed?" he asked, sitting in the last chair in the room, next to Draco. "No new babies? No shopping sprees? No drinking 'til you pass out and somehow wind up in someone else's bed?"

"I don't think Potter would like that," Draco drawled, rolling his eyes.

"He didn't mind 4 years ago when she woke up next to me," Neville said, grinning. "I didn't mind either."

"Okay," I said, wanting to nip that conversation in the bud. "I have to work now."

"I don't wanna go back," Neville begged. "She's HORRIBLE. She keeps talking about baby room colors and names. Please don't send me back."

"Out," I told him, grinning. 

"Horrible," Neville murmured, walking out. "Horrible, horrible woman."

I smiled as he walked out the door and down the hall, towards the exit.

"I didn't know he was married," Draco casually said, sipping his coffee.

"He is," I told him, looking at the stack of papers on my desk. "They've been married 2 years now. They're really cute together."

"So about the case," Draco said leaning closer.

And we got to work, trying to make the other person as guilty as possible.

*********************** After work ***********************

I apperated into the house. After taking off my coat, I waked to the master bedroom to find it empty. I sat in my chair in front of the constantly lit fireplace. I was wondering where Harry was, when a small house elf, Knobby, came into the room.

"Master won't be home," he said, looking at the floor. "He is out again."

Then, the creature ran from the room, back to the kitchens. I sighed and looked back into the fire. Him being gone meant he was with Ron, getting piss drunk. Then, he'd come home and be a bastard. I sighed again and got ready for bed, tired to the bone.

********************** Midnight *******************

I woke to the sound of a door slamming shut. Sitting up, I saw that it was Harry, stumbling across the room. You could tell by his unfocused eyes and tousled hair that he was drunk. Very drunk.

"Harry?" I asked, looking at him as he came towards me.

He grabbed me by the arm and lifted me out of bed. 

"You'll be quiet," he whispered in my face. I could smell the alcohol in his face. "You'll be quiet and do as I say."

"Harry-" I said, but was stopped as he put his lips to mine.

I struggled against his grip, not wanting what he did. He pulled me back and threw me down on the hard wooden floor. Then, he climbed on top of me, holding my wrists in one arm.

"Harry," I begged. "Harry please."

But, he wouldn't listen. Not to me. He just went on anyway, not giving a damn about how much pain I felt or how many times I begged him. As I looked at him, I tried to remember the good days. When we were in love. But, that was so long ago. Almost 3 years ago. The day that he turned evil. The day that my heart died. The day we lost our son.

----------------------------------- Flash back --------------------------

__

A 6 month pregnant Ginny was sitting on her parents back porch, humming to herself as she watched the sun set.

"You okay?" Harry asked, watching his wife. They had been married for 6 months now. That's when she got pregnant.

"I'm fine," Ginny said, watching the sun. "Just a bit cold."

"I'll help you inside," he said, easily lifting her from her seat and taking her back inside. But, as they had just made it in, she moaned in pain and fell down.

"Ginny?" he asked, concerned.

"Call the doctor," she said as blood came flowing onto the white tiled floor.

He rushed to do so, but it was too late. No one could help. The doctor and her mother tried, but they could do nothing. The doctor said it could've been stress or she was straining herself. But, no one knew what it was for sure.

But, she would never forget. Never forget the way her loving husband, man of her dreams, looked as she went through that pain. As she lost their child. That look that was a mix of emotions: Hurt, disappointment, but most of all, blame. 

--------------------------- End flash back----------------------

That was the last day. The last day that he was my love. The man who owned my heart. That was the last day I could ever say that I loved him. Because I don't. Not now anyway. Because this man is the one me into pieces.

**-*--**--*-*-*-**--*-*--*

-**---**-*-*--******--**-**--*

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-** 

-*-*-*-**-***-*-*-*-*-*--

*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-

*--*-**-*-*--**--***-

ANGST!!!! 

*-*-***-*-*-*-*-

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**--**-*

*--*-*-*-*-*-**-*-**-**-*-**-*

*-*--*-**-*****-**-*-*-*-*-**-*****--

-*-*-*--**--*-*-********--*-----------------


	4. Hurt

AN: All I have to say is that someone said this story was cliché. I just want you guys to know how hilarious. I have so many sick plot twists planned, you have no idea.

This is to K., who told me to do this. You are the bestest person EVER!!!!!! Thanks 4 the support!!!

*********************** Chapter 3 -------------------------------

"We're going to your brother's tonight," Harry announced, sipping his coffee. 

It was Friday, the one day Harry got off from work. He'd sit in the house all day and do nothing, just sitting around. He claimed that his job tired him out, but Ginny knew different. He was trying to get rid of the guilt he felt from striking his wife. So he'd lay around and drink, trying to feel better.

"Okay," I said. "I've got to go now."

Without even saying good-bye, I apperated to the firm. I saw the secretary was finally in today. One of the few times you ever see the short, blue eyed brunette. She was wearing a red suit, which was tight and did nothing for her pale skin. But, Ginny was too nice to say anything to her.

"Hello Ariel," I greeted her, smiling.

"I'm leaving early today," she said, typing. How could she though, wearing those horrible long fake red nails.

"Okay," I told her, opening my office door. "Tell me if anyone calls."

Not getting an answer, I walked into my office to see that Draco was inside, waiting. 

"Sorry if you've been waiting too long," I apologized. 

"Just got here actually," he told me. 

"Good," I said, sitting in my chair. "Let's get started."  
And we began discussing the case, wanting to make sure everything was in order.

----------------------------- Lunch **************************

"I know this is weird," Draco said slowly. "But, how about you join me for lunch."

"You paying?" I asked, grinning. 

"Of course," he told me, grinning also.

"Let's go," I told him, grabbing my coat and putting it on.

Once we both had our coats on, we left the office, going outside. On the way out, I noticed that Ariel was gone, obviously not coming back for the rest of the day. We walked to a black BMW parked outside and Draco opened the door, letting me sit in the passenger's seat. Once he was in the car, he started it and we drove off.

"Who's this?" I asked as a song came on. It sounded great.

"Common," he told me, still looking at the road. "It's my favorite song, 'Come Close.'"

"It's great," I told him, enjoying the music.

He grinned. "If you're good, I just might get you a copy."

I laughed and said, "I guess I won't be getting it for a while."

We both laughed as Draco stopped in front of a small brick building with a sign saying 'Lucy's' on the front. (AN: Do I smell something from one of my other stories? I think so!!!) He opened the door and helped me get out. He walked inside and talked to a waiter for a while before he showed up to a small table in the back.

"I love this place," Draco said as he looked over the menu. "They make the best Italian food."

"I've never been here?" I told him, looking over my own menu.

"Really?" he asked, shocked.

"Harry doesn't like going out," I told him, shrugging.

Draco just shook his head and looked up at the waiter as he returned, getting their orders.

******************** After a good meal ----------------

The conversation was light and joking as we returned to the office, laughing. I opened the door and stopped laughing. Harry was standing in the room, looking pissed.

"I came to take you to lunch," he told me, not hiding his anger. "Obviously, you decided that you'd rather go without me."

Before I could say anything, he was gone, most likely going home. I sighed and sat at my desk.

"I'm sorry," Draco apologized, sitting across from me. "If I had know, I wouldn't have asked."

"It's okay," I told him. "Harry's fine. He just gets testy sometimes. Everything's going to be okay."

He didn't notice I was trying to assure myself that everything would be okay.

********---------------- After work ----------------**********

I apperated home to see Harry sitting on the bed, dressed in a green button up shirt and black dress pants.

"Get ready," he told me. "We're going to your brother's soon."

With that, he walked out the room, heading down the stairs. I sighed in relief. I knew he'd usual beat me senseless for being around another man, but since we were seeing my brother, he wouldn't. Not yet anyway. I shook my head and went to my closet, figuring out what would look best.

I picked out the tight green robes Harry brought me for my birthday. He only brought them because Ron said they'd look great on me. Harry hated these robes. But, he couldn't do anything to stop me from wearing them. I changed into the robes and slipped on matching heals and walked out to the living room, where Harry was.

She just happened to miss the plastic nail that was lying on her dresser.

----------------************* Ron's house *************-----------------

As they stepped out of the fire place, they were greeted with smiles.

"Hey guys," Ron said, walking over. He hasn't changed much sine school. Tall, muscular, and a horrible temper. His hair was still that red color, and his eyes still a deep brown. His pale skin was tan from being out in the sun, the only real difference.

"Hey," Harry greeted, grinning. 

I left the two friends, knowing they'd forget about me in a moment. I went in the corner, where the wives were all sitting. They each had drinks in their hands, sipping every once in a while.

"Hey," I greeted, smiling.

On the left sat Lavender, drinking whiskey from a glass. She was a cute blonde with pale skin and blue eyes. She had been overly cheerful in school, but was the exact opposite now. She rarely talked or smiled. She just sat there, taking things in.

On the right sat a brunette with a practically bulging stomach. That's Hermione, 9 months pregnant. She has pale skin and chocolate eyes. She was still the brainy girl from school, now married and a successful auror.

In the middle sat another pregnant woman, a smile on her face. That's Angelica, Neville's wife. She was always overly happy and practically a saint, never cursing, drinking, smoking, or even talking bad of others. She has pale blonde hair and gray eyes so white they nearly look white. Her skin was constantly a pale color.

"We wondered where you were," Hermione said, sipping her juice. "Started to get worried."

"I'm fine," I told them, sitting in a chair. "You guys worry too much."

"Maternal instincts," Angelica said. "Mine have been kicking in like crazy. I think I've scared poor Christian with all the attention I've been giving him."

At the sound of his name, the child came out of nowhere. He was an exact replica of his mother. Both had the same blonde hair, same gray eyes, and the same pale skin. He stared at his mother, as though asking her what she called him for.

"I love you," she told him, smiling. Without warning she pulled the 5 year old into a hug, scaring the poor boy. As soon as she loosened up, he slipped out of her arms and ran away.

"I think you've scared the life outta him," Hermione mused.

Lavender only nodded her hand and sipped her now full glass of whiskey.

"I don't know why you never tried to have kids again Gin," Angelica said, shaking her head. 

Thinking of the last time I got pregnant, I shuddered. I never wanted to go through that again.

----------------------------- flash back --------------------------

__

I sat around the house, knitting. Harry was at work, having something better to do. I didn't mind though. I knew he would be back before I knew it. He was oddly attentive since he found out I was pregnant, wanting a child badly.

I was too far along to move from the bed, so I called the house elf Harry hired just for me, Lilac. She rushed into the room, as always. 

"Yes misses?" she asked, bowing. 

"Can I have a bit of fruit?" I asked. "And would you please tell me when Harry gets in?"

The elf rushed away, going to get the fruit. In no time, she was back with a plate full of anything imaginable. I thanked her and she left the room, hurrying back to her chores or whatever Harry had her doing.

I was thinking of taking a nap when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I screamed in pain as it happened again. Harry apperated into the room just as the pain happened again, hurting worse this time. Harry called the doctor, scared that I was losing the baby again.

This time, I managed to deliver the baby, a little girl, but she was premature. She looked so sweet and happy when the doctor took her. I saw Harry the happiest I had seen him in a long time. But, suddenly a beeping sound went around the room, alerting the doctors and nurses.

They said it was normal, that many premature babies died. But, it did nothing to comfort me. Harry looked at me and I felt like I was being suffocated. There were only two things in his eyes this time. Rage, and blame. The two things I least expected in his eyes.

-----------------* End Flash back *------------------------

"I don't think I'll try again for a while," I told her. "I don't think I'm up to it."

"Of course you are," she told me. "You'll have a kid before you know it."

"I don't think she wants one," Lavender murmured.

"I do," I told them. "I just don't want to keep going through pregnancy."

"I wouldn't either," Hermione agreed. "I feel like I'm trying to carry a beach ball under my shirt."

"It's a cute beach ball," a deep voice told her.

We looked to see a brunette standing behind Hermione, holding Christian in his arms. He has pale skin and hazel eyes that were focused on Hermione. That's her husband, Howard. They've been together for years now, even longer then Harry and I.

"You would think so," Hermione murmured, rolling her eyes.

"Dinner guys," Ron's voice called from another room.

It took a good 5 minutes and two people to lift the pregnant women, but we finally were able to have dinner.

-----------***********----------- Later that night *********---------************

I walked out of the bathroom, exhausted. I was so tired, I didn't notice Harry behind me until he grabbed me from behind, hand over my mouth to muffle my screams. 

"Thought I forgot did you?" He asked me, laughing. "You were out with another man. I thought you knew better then that."

With that, he pushed me onto the wooden floor, standing above me.

"Harry," I begged. "Please don't do this."

"What?" he asked. "This?"

And with that, he slapped me hard on the face, causing pain to flare on my cheek. He slapped me hard until my cheek was swollen, my upper lip split open. But, that wasn't good enough for him. He wanted me to feel pain.

He paused to pull his belt out as I cried, feeling the blood drip into my mouth. He raised his arm, belt in hand and brought it down on my bare knee, causing me to shriek in pain. He smiled grimly and brought it down over and over again, pain aching through my leg. Not satisfied, he removed my clothes and beat me anywhere he felt necessary, causing more pain to go through my body. Then, he took me as I cried, hurt all over.

When he was finished, he climbed into bed, ignoring me on the floor, crying in pain. I fell asleep on the floor like that, crying myself to sleep.

**********************

*****************

*-************

*

*

*

Written in one day…….. well, really like 2 or 3 hours……..

***

*

*

*

* 


	5. heart break & the baby

He grabbed her arm and pushed her in the room. He pushed her with such force she lost her footing and fell to the ground. Seeing the look on his face, she did the only thing she knew she could: plead.

"Harry please," she begged as he inched closer.

"I'm tired on this Ginny," he said, looking at her with his jaw clenched. "I'm tired of putting up with you all the time. Especially the way you behave. I'm starting to believe what Malfoy used to say was true : that you're nothing but dirt. Dirt under the bottom of my shoe."

"Harry," she pleaded, tears streaming down her face.

"I've always hated it when you cried," he said, grabbing her by her arm and lifting her up.

She struggled, like she always did, and his hand tightened on her arm.

"Stop it," he growled. He slapped her across the face, causing her to sob harder.

"Stop." This time he struck her face with his fist, something he rarely did. It was the first of many blows he gave her face, causing her to sob harder. His fists moved all over her body, punishing her. She had crumpled into a heap on the ground and he started kicking her and laughing, finding her week and defenseless extremely humorous. Tired of hearing her sob, he simply ripped her clothes off and forced her on her back. With no warning, he shoved himself into her, causing her even more pain. When she started crying again, her grabbed her around her throat and squeezed hard, cutting off her sobs and cries. When he had finished, he rose and stripped off the rest of his clothes and went to bed, turning out the lights and leaving Ginny on the floor where she was still sobbing.

__

Where's the man I fell in love with? She asked herself, sobbing harder at the thought that brought back the memory of when it had first happened.

***************************************************************

She'd lost the baby a couple months ago. Harry hadn't slept with her at all. She was starting to wonder, to worry, whether he still loved her. Of course, she told herself many times, but it didn't get rid of the nagging thought at the back of her head. 

He was talking to her less, which worried her. He was going out a lot and he was drinking more. Before, he never drank, but he drank every night almost now. He had the year off, so he could do all the drinking he wanted. But, it worried her.

She had been sleeping when he came in, smelling of the vodka he drank. When he climb on top of her, she had woken instantly.

"Shhh," he said, putting his hand over her mouth.

It was then that she noticed he had nothing on. Her fear left at the thought of Harry making love to her, glad that he really did love her and that he would show her how much.

"Now," he said, his voice hushed. "You've managed to somehow lose both of my children. I'm very disappointed in you Ginny. Those were supposed to be my heirs, to take everything when I leave. They were supposed to be everything I wanted to be, and do what I never did. But, somehow, you got rid of them. That was a very bad thing to do Ginny.

"I married you so you could give me babies, not kill them. Why do you think I spent so much time with you, wooing you? Because I loved you?" The laugh he gave broke her heart in two. "I never loved you Ginny. I just married you for two reasons: so I could make Ron happy, and so I could have some heirs. I never actually had feelings for you. You were always some girl who'd willingly do whatever I ask. The only good thing about marrying you was I could have you when I wanted.

"It was funny at first that you didn't sleep with me, and then it was annoying. That's why I was so ready to marry you. So I could have sex with you whenever and wherever I pleased. And, I think I could use some now."

"No," I said defiantly.

"No," he laughed.

"No," I told him again.

"Alright," he said. "But you remember you brought this upon yourself."

Before I knew it, he'd ripped my night gown in half. I struggled against him, trying to push him off. He laughed and slapped me across the face. I tried to scratch his face, hit him, anything, but he grabbed my arms in one of his hands and held them over my head while his other hand ripped of my under clothes.

He spread my legs apart and shoved into me, grunting lightly. I screamed at the pain I felt as he shoved himself into my body over and over. He slapped me, warning me to be quiet. I kept screaming, not to be defiant, but because I was in pain. His hand let go of my arms to grab my throat, strangling me as he enjoyed himself. I felt my lungs collapse as he released his seed and as he let me go and rolled over onto his side of the bed, I breathed deeply.

"Don't even think of doing anything," he warned me.

Hurt and angry, I tried when I was sure he was asleep. I had only struck him once on his back before he was over me, pounding my face and body. I cried at the forced he used on the punches, knowing I'd be bruised and battered before long.

"Clean yourself up," he said, going back to his side of the bed and going to sleep. "You're spilling blood on the bed."

I spent that night in the bathroom, sobbing and trying to get rid of the image of Harry's angry face out of my head.

*******************************************************************************

As I got ready for our regular lunch at the Burrow, which we did every Saturday, I noticed that there was a slight tinge of red on my right cheek. I did a make-up spell, hoping that no one would notice.

"Ready yet?" Harry asked gruffly.

"Yes," I said softly. 

He had gotten the day off from work, which made me curious since he never got off of work, but I knew better then to ask questions. We went into the living room and flooed to the Burrow.

*****************************************************************

"Ginny," my mother said, excited to see me. "It's been so long since I've seen you."

"It's been a week," I said, smiling at her. I returned the hug she gave me, genuinely happy to be home. The one happy thing Harry hadn't ruined or taken away.

"Good to see you Harry," she said, hugging him also.

"Molly," he said, a smile lighting up his face. But, I saw through that. He was a fake, a big one.

"Come one," she encouraged, walking out the door. "I just finished Lunch."

We walked behind her and sat at the table filled with food, my father reading the paper. Lavender sat near him, a blank look on her face as she drank her juice. Ron walked in just as we sat down, slapping Harry on the back. As they talked of Quidditch, I tried talking to Lavender.

"How's work?" I asked, feeling the need to talk.

"Boring," she answered, looking at the wall behind me.

"Read anything good lately?" I tried again.

"Nope," she said, taking another sip of her drink.

As we ate, it was mostly silent, Ron and Harry the only ones talking. All of a sudden, a crash was heard and Neville rushed into the room.

"Guys," he said, breathless. "Hermione went into labor. She's at St. Mungos."

"What?" Ron practically roared. "We have to hurry."

"Ron," I said calmly. "It takes hours to have babies. I'm sure Hermione is fine. She probably won't have it until tomorrow."

"We still have to be there," he said, rushing out of the room.

"I'm going with him," Harry said, standing up and leaving the room.

"I've got work," I said, standing also. "Are you going Lavender?"

"Might as well," she muttered.

I stood and, after saying good-bye, I left the room and apperated to work.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat, typing at my desk, hoping the report wouldn't take too long. Harry would be upset I went to work and staying to long would just make things worse.

"I'll be gone for a while," Arial said, sticking her head in the room. 

"Vacation?" I asked, looking up from the keyboard.

"Maternity leave," she said, looking at me. "I've just started showing and I think it'd be inappropriate to walk around here obviously pregnant. My replacement should be coming tomorrow."

"Okay," I said. "Congratulations on the baby by the way."

In reply, I got the sound of the door closing. I kept typing, sipping my Earl Grey. As I looked for where I placed my cup without thinking, I saw a slight stain on the desk. I thought it was a water stain on something, but it didn't look right.

__

Looks like semen, I thought. _I hope Draco isn't shagging women on this desk._

Pushing those thoughts out of my head, I finished my report on the case and left the office, heading for the hospital

---------------******************************---------------------****************--------------------------

It was early morning before Hermione gave birth. Howard, who stood by her side through the whole thing, could be heard, saying how happy he was and how much he loved her. We walked into the room then, seeing the happy could. Hermione didn't seem as happy, but it was probably the pain from what she had just gone through.

Howard, being the happy father, grabbed his child from the nurse and looked at it. In a flash, his face changed, causing the room to quiet.

"Red hair," he said, rounding on Hermione. "He has red hair."

"Howard," she sighed, closing her eyes. "You don't understand."

"I think I do," he said, his voice rising. "I should have seen it from the start. You two were always around each other. How could you do this to me Hermione? Why?"

"Why?" she screamed at him. "Because you were never around Howard! NEVER! Work always came before me! ALWAYS! Ron was around and he helped me out. He didn't ignore me and treat me the way you did. That's why! THAT'S WHY HOWARD!!"

"Well you know what," he said, his voice filled with anger. "You and him do as you please from now on. I don't care anymore Hermione. This marriage is over."

Practically shoving the baby into his arms, he growled, "Take your son." With one last look of loathing at Ron, he stormed out of the room, slamming the door and waking the baby.

As the baby broke into furious cries, Hermione sobbed, tears streaming down her face. As Ron tried to calm her down, Harry took the baby from her arms. I glanced at the other three people in the room, different expressions on their faces. 

Neville looked shocked at the confession and argument, as though he couldn't believe it. Lavender looked as though she didn't give a care, drinking deeply from a flask. I watched as she pulled a fag from her purse and lit it, taking a deep drag. Angelica looked shocked also, but there was pity and something else I didn't understand on her face. I watched as she shook her head and rubbed her large stomach.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we apperated home, we put on our pajamas and climbed into bed. I was tired and just wanted to rest. I was nearly asleep, when Harry grabbed me around the neck, choking me.

"If you even think about fucking Malfoy and giving him an heir, I will kill you," he said, looking me in the eye. "Do you understand me Virginia or do I have to make sure you understand? You know how I get when I don't get my sleep."

I nodded quickly, knowing he'd be far worse to me than usual if I didn't.

"Good," he muttered, releasing me and sleeping on his side of the bed. I closed my eyes, filling my lungs with air. I was asleep within minutes, hoping he would stay asleep and then go to work. I knew all too well what he'd do if he was stuck with me for the rest of the day.

****

*

*

*

*************

*

*

*

*

******************

CHEESE!!!!!

-------------

-

-

-

-

------------------

SOMEONE made me write this, but I won't say who it is. I will just say they are a bitch and I regret ever reading their story and even thinking it was okay. And, in case anyone thinks this is cliché' I will give you 2 hints to the end of this:

Draco does not marry Ginny.

&

People die at the end of this fic.

That's all I'm going to say……….More sick twists ahead ppl!!!!!!!


End file.
